The Intruder
by 99godzilla195
Summary: I had a pretty good life. I had a caring Queen, a strong Hive, and all the weapons I needed. What could go wrong? This is my first fanfic. Rated K for some mild blood and fighting scenes. REVIEW i wantz feedback read ma other stories
1. Chapter 1

The INTRUDER

As I headed through the winding halls and passages, I noticed something strange in the tunnels. An unusual amount secretion on the walls. Something wasn't right. I quickened my pace, leaping onto the wall and racing along the side. So, you must be like, how is he running on the walls? Well, I forgot to mention I'm a xenomorph. I have a wicked cool sharp as hell tail blade, sharp claws and teeth, an inner mouth, no eyes, and a dome shaped skull. Most other xenos go on two legs, only occasionally on all fours, but unlike them, I'm a runner, not a drone or a warrior. I can go on two legs, but I prefer my standard four legged stance. Anyway, as I shot through the tunnel, I felt Her enter my mind.

"**Why do you come?" **she hissed in my mind. (Xenomorphs communicate telepathically.)

"_Where is everyone?"_ I responded.

"**Out hunting and patrolling, like YOU should be!" **she spat, her anger and annoyance raging through my mind.

"_Mother, I apologize for my tardiness, but I have important news, which the entire Hive should be present for."_ I said. I felt her considering.

**"Very well, I will summon your brothers and sisters." **With that, she exited my mind. I quickly leaped onto the ground and entered one of the many vents that dotted the Hive. These led to our sleeping chambers, and to the Queens Throne Hall. I slid out and presented myself to Mother, dipping my head. She was our caretaker, the Queen Xenomorph. She ruled the Hive. She was now attached to her egg sack, and was sealed onto the throne by the secretion. I settled into a corner, my black skin blending in perfectly with the dark corner. Mother threw back her head, and screeched, a sound that rapidly called the rest of the Hive together. A dull thud echoed through the room, the sound of thousands of xenomorphs flooding the tunnels to reach the chamber. They settled in, climbing like lizards on the walls, and roof and corners. The room was packed soon.

_"Hi Fastclaw." _a soft voice echoed in my head. Turning, I saw a lithe female drone approach me. I purred.

"_Hi Ribhead." _She was one of the many drones in the Hive and one my closest friends. However, what set her apart from the drones was that she had a smaller slightly ridged head, like a warrior. Yet she was no warrior. They were bulkier, meant for fighting and protecting Mother. She and other drones tended to repairing the Hive walls, and attending Mother.

_"Why has Mother called us?"_ she asked.

_"I have information the Hive should know about." _I replied. Her tail lashed excitedly.

"_What news?" _

_ "You'll see."_ I answered. Mother's voice suddenly cut through all our heads, silencing us immediately.

**"Fastclaw has news for us." **she announced. She beckoned me forwards as sea of surprised hisses and growls rippled through the room. I bounded up to the front, where a sea of eyeless domed faces turned towards me.

_"I was out hunting today near the ridge. If you go up over it, there is a colony of humans starting to build there." _I explained. A cacophony of deafening howls and screeches echoed through the Hive.

_"We can't let them build!" _shrieked one xenomorph in particular. Everyone stopped and turned towards him. Six stepped forward.

_"You all know they took me prisoner and _how_ they treated me. (Play AvP for Xbox Six is main character) Some of you here are from the compound." _he said. He lashed his tail. _"I will lead the patrol to destroy them." _he said. Instantly, many others started claiming a place in the patrol.

**"Hold on!" **snarled Mother. **"We haven't decided anything yet. I will meet with the Predalien Guards, Six and Fastclaw. The rest of you will go back to your normal duties." **That sealed the deal, and within moments, the room was empty except for Six, me and several Predaliens. I couldn't help but stiffen as they approached. Several times larger than a xenomorph, they had a large crowned head, Predator mandibles, xenomorph tails, and inner mouths. Ale'con, the combat master for the Hive, stepped forward.

_"Fastclaw, did they have a building already up?" _he asked. I shook my head.

_"They were just starting to lay the foundations of their hives." _I replied. He turned to Mother. _"Should we send a patrol to scout later tonight?" _he asked. Mother nodded.

**_"Yes. Take two Predaliens, a warrior, two runners, Fastclaw, and Six." _**she said. My heart leaped that she trusted me enough to go. Mother dismissed me and Six. As we turned and headed towards a vent, I paused. Low hisses rippled through them. 

_ "Maybe we should find another exit." _suggested Six_. "One that doesn't have our brothers and sisters thronging around it." _

I nodded and climbed up to another vent higher up. I dove in and raced towards my nest shooting past the others who lined the walls. I felt their surprise as I pelted past them, but no one pursued me. Besides, the only one who can catch a runner is another runner. We are the fastest xenomorphs of all, even Mother. I quickly slid into my den, which was a small alcove off of the main shaft. It was once a ventilation shaft, but it was quickly turned into the hive, with secretion and webbing. I had a small hole above me that let me go out and view the sky. It was also handy for a quick escape if need be. I lay down on my ledge of animal pelts and curled up. I would need to rest. Just before I fell asleep, Mother contacted me.

**"Meet Ale'con and the patrol at the east wing entrance tonight. I will send a drone to wake you."** she said.

_"Yes Mother."_ I sleepily replied.

_"Fastclaw, wake up." _a voice hissed in my mind. A clawed hand shook me roughly. Growling in annoyance, I shoved the drone away.

_"Alright I'm up, put your claws away."_ I muttered. I stretched and headed out of my den, scurrying down the main shaft to where the patrol waited. _"Hi."_ I said.

_"Greetings."_ replied Ale'con.

**"Remember, you are only going to scout, do not attack unless attacked."** Mother ordered.

_"Yes Mother."_ said Ale'con. We headed out into the forest. I observed the rest of the patrol. Sharphand was a warrior, and my fellow runner was Jaken. He was a friend to me and we often ate together. I was pleased to have him, because like me, he was small and swift. The two Predaliens, Ale'con and another named Jamar, were with us, and of course Six. He seemed very nervous. Even though he had killed so many in his frantic escape, he was not happy about returning to a human occupied area. I gave him a comforting nudge. He sent a thread of appreciation to me.

_"It'll be fine."_ I said. He nodded. We quickly approached the ridge and slid into the bushes that lined it. The scent of humans drifted on the wind. We turned to Ale'con. He judged our position, then turned to me.

_"Fastclaw and Jaken, go scout ahead and make sure the way is clear." _

_ "Yes sir." _I replied. Quickly, we shot off and ran through the sparse trees and bushes. I reveled in the strength of my legs and the air flowing around me. The night was cold and crisp, perfect for a mission. We slowed and fell into a crouch as we neared the compound. I glanced at Jaken and flicked my tail. We split up and did a slow circle of the area. I could feel the others watching through me. The structures were not yet up and had the vague outline of a human hive. I took a good look around and made sure that it would be safe for them to come.

_"Come, it is safe." _I called to them. Bushes rustled farther up the slope as they moved out. Jaken slid in next to me.

_"Other side is clear, but this may be only at night." _he warned.

_"Then we will destroy as we see necessary."_ replied Ale'con as he and the others walked up. Six was visibly trembling. Sharphand sniffed the air, lip curling in disgust at the human scent.

_"How do they hunt at all,_ he muttered._ "Their prey must smell them a mile away."_ Six moved forward nervously, scanning the ground.

_"I don't recognize any of the scents." _he thought.

_"Course you don't stupid." _said Sharphand. _"They aren't the same humans!"_ Six shot him a glare. I snorted.

_"Enough." _Ale'con rumbled.

_"_What_ do you want to do now?"_ asked Jamar. Ale'cons tail twitched.

_"I think we have done enough tonight, but tomorrow I will suggest to Mother that we send another patrol." _As we headed for home, we stopped to hunt quickly. I bagged a deer, Jaken a turkey, Ale'con a pig and a squirrel, Six had another deer, and Jamar had a feral dog. Loaded with fresh-kill, we finally headed for the Hive. Ale'con reported to Mother and the rest of us headed to our dens. Wearily, I curled up and fell headlong into the sea of sleep.

The next morning, I woke and stretched, grunting as my sore bones cracked. Shaking myself, I slipped out and leaped onto the wall trying wake up. Blearily I sat there and stared at the wall.

**"Come."** The one word sent xenomorphs scurrying out of their dens. We leaped into her chamber. I squirmed my way to the front, sitting next to Jaken. He flicked his tail, acknowledging my presence.

**"I have been speaking with Ale'con and we have decided to continue a patrol tonight." **Mother said. Ale'con stood next to her. **"Tonight, Jamar, you will go back on patrol with Ale'con, Ryetail, and Orianna." **Ryetail and Orianna were warriors. They were excellent fighters and they could move with as much stealth as a runner. Once everyone knew what they were doing, we left.

_"What are you doing today?" _asked Jaken.

_"Repairing."_ I grumbled. No one liked getting the job of remaking the secretion that lined the Hive tunnels. Mostly it was drones who did that, but everyone had to do it.

_"I'm hunting."_ said Jaken smugly. I bared my teeth, hissing in annoyance.

**"Fastclaw, contain yourself."** Mother's voice echoed in my head. I dipped my head. Heading to the outer wing of the Hive, I passed Xenomorphs repairing the walls. I squirmed in between two warriors, Darkface, and Gilliard. I passed my inner jaws over the walls, dripping the dark black secretion we used to heal ourselves onto the walls. It worked just as well on the Hive. I slashed my tail to get rid of the cracked and old secretion on the walls before applying more. While I was working, Ribhead slid in besides me when Gilliard left. I purred.

_"Hey Ribhead." _

_ "Greetings." _she hissed. We soon developed a rhythm. She would crack the old secretion and I would apply the new. We worked in comfortable silence. At last, two other drones came to relieve us and we gratefully left to rest.

_"Do you wish to come to my den to eat?" _asked Ribhead. _"Sure."_ I purred. We headed to the main chambers to get food. I choose to get the deer I had caught yesterday, as long as it was still there. Luckily it was so I took it and impaled it on my tail so I wouldn't have to have it hanging it from my mouth. Lifting my tail I followed Ribhead to her den. We shared the deer, chitchatting about this and that, until she asked me about the mission yesterday. _"How did it go?" _she asked. I snorted._ "Absolutely fine, unfortunately, I could do with a quick fight." _She chuckled. _"You males and fighting." _I sent a wave of shock to her. _"What, is it not allowed that I like to fight?" _I asked. She grinned, pulling her lips back in a xeno equivalent to a smile. _"If you like, we can spar with Ale'con tomorrow."_ she offered. I nodded.

The next day, me and Ribhead were with Ale'con in the training chamber. Chestbursters that were turning into young xenomorphs were there watching. I arched my back and hissed at the Predalien. He roared and Ribhead screeched in response. He lunged and swung his tail at me. I shot into the air and leaped off the wall and over his head, while Ribhead used her small size to get in closer and use melee combat. Arcing my tail I slashed at Ale'con and he turned with lightning speed and leaped out of the way. He grabbed Ribhead and thrust her backwards. I lunged and grappled with the much larger Predalien. He easily overpowered me and tossed me over his shoulder. I landed, hissing with pain and anger. Lunging, I leaped onto his back, under his crest, so he couldn't reach me. He roared and tried to shake me off, but to no avail. I took my tail and slammed in under his chin, so that the tip pressed against his throat. He froze and I nudged him. _"Gotcha."_ I hissed. He snorted and shook me off. _"Good fight."_ he purred. Ribhead wound around me. _"Good job." _she whispered. I stood with my tail high. **"Excellent battle skills." **whispered Mother. I bared my teeth at Ale'con. _"I wouldn't want to be the human caught in a fight with you, young one." _he growled. Surprise rippled through me; Ale'con didn't give praise lightly. Once, when a full grown warrior fought him and lost, he came back out worse than when the fight was over. It wasn't pretty, Mother was furious. I bounded out of the room to my nest to rest. I was tired. Yet before I could, Mothers voice sounded in my head. **"Take a hunting patrol out now." **I wanted to wail. I was exhausted. But, I summoned Jaken, Ribhead, and Gilliard. We bounded out of the Hive and into the forest.

We headed out of the woods, feeling pleased, but utterly wasted. At least, I was. When we got back, I was staggering in exhaustion. I weaved through the halls, practically asleep on my feet. I climbed up the wall, into the vent, and sank down onto my pelts aching with relief.

** "Fastclaw, wake up!" **the roar had me shooting to my feet. _"Mother what is it?" _I gasped. **"Get in here now, the humans have discovered- **Before she had even finished I was racing into the hall and pelting down into the chamber. Ale'con and Six were there with Mother. _"What do we do?"_ I cried. **"Hide."** said Mother. _"Why?" _I snarled. _"We're not cowards!"_ Ale'con bared his teeth, lashing his tail. _"This is not a matter of pride, this is life or death, runner! They have sent marines in." _he snarled. I arched my back, hissing in anger, but Mother cut in. **"Fastclaw, go to your den NOW."** I hesitated, then turned and ran back to my den, furious. The Hive is strong, we could beat them easily. But, here we were, hiding in our holes like rats. Spitting in anger I shot into my den and leaped through the hole in the roof. **"Get back in there!"** I screeched in anger, but backed in and covered the hole. _"Mother, what is they find you?" _I asked. **"I have the Predaliens and I am currently working my way out of my sack. I have sent the facehuggers and chestbursters to the main chamber."** she said. I withdrew and sat near the entrance of my den. The Hive was absolutely silent. Normally, there was a dry rustle in the air, and hisses, but now, I could hear the water dropping. Every single xenomorph was in hiding. Suddenly I had an idea. _"Mother, can we ambush them from our dens?"_ I felt Mother ask Ale'con, then responded, **"Yes, you can try." ** Immediately, I sent my thoughts out to Six, Jaken, and Ribhead. They spread the word through the Hive and a low rustle was heard as Xenomorphs positioned themselves. Then, we were silent once more. I waited, and waited. _"Where are they?"_ I hissed to Ribhead. **"Hush!"** ordered Mother. We fell silent again. Finally, I heard voices. I stiffened and every one shifted. It was the low rambling speech of humans. I tightened my claws. This was it. I could prove myself worthy of the Hive. **"Remember, fight with pride and stealth. A victory will be won today."** came Mothers low tendril of encouragement. Just then a light swept over my hall. Me, Ribhead, Six and Jaken froze. We all were in that hall. I drew my tail forward and positioned it at the ready. _"Good luck guys."_ I whispered. They acknowledged me with a small twinge of appreciation. A human appeared at the entrance. He swept the light on his gun around. I drew back slightly as it passed over my den. The human said something into the small box on his shoulder before continuing in farther. He was alone luckily, so killing him would be easy. I felt anger from others in the Hive and small twinges of satisfaction as shouts and screams echoed through the Hive. Suddenly, the whole Hive was alive with Xenomorphs, stabbing and slashing and snarling bloody murder. I leaped onto the human as yowls and screeches filled the air. I stabbed my tail into his back and he screamed. Six leaned out of the wall, opened his jaws, and his inner mouth did the rest. We purred and dragged the carcass into the shadows. I leaped out and roared, my voice flying through the air. _"To battle!"_ I screeched, before raising my tail and pelting into the main chamber of the Hive, the others hard on my heels.

In the end, Xenomorph casualties were few, humans all but one who was hiding somewhere in the Hive. Several had been cocooned to the wall as hosts, the rest were food. We celebrated. In the main hall, Mother was handing out prey to us. The young xenomorphs were practically ecstatic as they had helped by mobbing two humans who came too close. They were telling anyone who would listen how they took them down with one swipe. I yawned and ate some more of the human me and Six had killed. Arching my back I looked at Ribhead who was talking to Gillian. _"I'm going to my den." _I murmured. She looked at me in surprise. _"But you love celebrations." _she said. Mother was surprised too. **"You won't stay and revel in the Hives strength?" **I shook my head and slid back to my den. I had been reveling in our strength my whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

The INTRUDER

As I headed through the winding halls and passages, I noticed something strange in the tunnels. An unusual amount secretion on the walls. Something wasn't right. I quickened my pace, leaping onto the wall and racing along the side. So, you must be like, how is he running on the walls? Well, I forgot to mention I'm a xenomorph. I have a wicked cool sharp as hell tail blade, sharp claws and teeth, an inner mouth, no eyes, and a dome shaped skull. Most other xenos go on two legs, only occasionally on all fours, but unlike them, I'm a runner, not a drone or a warrior. I can go on two legs, but I prefer my standard four legged stance. Anyway, as I shot through the tunnel, I felt Her enter my mind.

"**Why do you come?" **she hissed in my mind. (Xenomorphs communicate telepathically.)

"_Where is everyone?"_ I responded.

"**Out hunting and patrolling, like YOU should be!" **she spat, her anger and annoyance raging through my mind.

"_Mother, I apologize for my tardiness, but I have important news, which the entire Hive should be present for."_ I said. I felt her considering.

**"Very well, I will summon your brothers and sisters." **With that, she exited my mind. I quickly leaped onto the ground and entered one of the many vents that dotted the Hive. These led to our sleeping chambers, and to the Queens Throne Hall. I slid out and presented myself to Mother, dipping my head. She was our caretaker, the Queen Xenomorph. She ruled the Hive. She was now attached to her egg sack, and was sealed onto the throne by the secretion. I settled into a corner, my black skin blending in perfectly with the dark corner. Mother threw back her head, and screeched, a sound that rapidly called the rest of the Hive together. A dull thud echoed through the room, the sound of thousands of xenomorphs flooding the tunnels to reach the chamber. They settled in, climbing like lizards on the walls, and roof and corners. The room was packed soon.

_"Hi Fastclaw." _a soft voice echoed in my head. Turning, I saw a lithe female drone approach me. I purred.

"_Hi Ribhead." _She was one of the many drones in the Hive and one my closest friends. However, what set her apart from the drones was that she had a smaller slightly ridged head, like a warrior. Yet she was no warrior. They were bulkier, meant for fighting and protecting Mother. She and other drones tended to repairing the Hive walls, and attending Mother.

_"Why has Mother called us?"_ she asked.

_"I have information the Hive should know about." _I replied. Her tail lashed excitedly.

"_What news?" _

_ "You'll see."_ I answered. Mother's voice suddenly cut through all our heads, silencing us immediately.

**"Fastclaw has news for us." **she announced. She beckoned me forwards as sea of surprised hisses and growls rippled through the room. I bounded up to the front, where a sea of eyeless domed faces turned towards me.

_"I was out hunting today near the ridge. If you go up over it, there is a colony of humans starting to build there." _I explained. A cacophony of deafening howls and screeches echoed through the Hive.

_"We can't let them build!" _shrieked one xenomorph in particular. Everyone stopped and turned towards him. Six stepped forward.

_"You all know they took me prisoner and _how_ they treated me. (Play AvP for Xbox Six is main character) Some of you here are from the compound." _he said. He lashed his tail. _"I will lead the patrol to destroy them." _he said. Instantly, many others started claiming a place in the patrol.

**"Hold on!" **snarled Mother. **"We haven't decided anything yet. I will meet with the Predalien Guards, Six and Fastclaw. The rest of you will go back to your normal duties." **That sealed the deal, and within moments, the room was empty except for Six, me and several Predaliens. I couldn't help but stiffen as they approached. Several times larger than a xenomorph, they had a large crowned head, Predator mandibles, xenomorph tails, and inner mouths. Ale'con, the combat master for the Hive, stepped forward.

_"Fastclaw, did they have a building already up?" _he asked. I shook my head.

_"They were just starting to lay the foundations of their hives." _I replied. He turned to Mother. _"Should we send a patrol to scout later tonight?" _he asked. Mother nodded.

**_"Yes. Take two Predaliens, a warrior, two runners, Fastclaw, and Six." _**she said. My heart leaped that she trusted me enough to go. Mother dismissed me and Six. As we turned and headed towards a vent, I paused. Low hisses rippled through them.

_ "Maybe we should find another exit." _suggested Six_. "One that doesn't have our brothers and sisters thronging around it." _

I nodded and climbed up to another vent higher up. I dove in and raced towards my nest shooting past the others who lined the walls. I felt their surprise as I pelted past them, but no one pursued me. Besides, the only one who can catch a runner is another runner. We are the fastest xenomorphs of all, even Mother. I quickly slid into my den, which was a small alcove off of the main shaft. It was once a ventilation shaft, but it was quickly turned into the hive, with secretion and webbing. I had a small hole above me that let me go out and view the sky. It was also handy for a quick escape if need be. I lay down on my ledge of animal pelts and curled up. I would need to rest. Just before I fell asleep, Mother contacted me.

**"Meet Ale'con and the patrol at the east wing entrance tonight. I will send a drone to wake you."** she said.

_"Yes Mother."_ I sleepily replied.

_"Fastclaw, wake up." _a voice hissed in my mind. A clawed hand shook me roughly. Growling in annoyance, I shoved the drone away.

_"Alright I'm up, put your claws away."_ I muttered. I stretched and headed out of my den, scurrying down the main shaft to where the patrol waited. _"Hi."_ I said.

_"Greetings."_ replied Ale'con.

**"Remember, you are only going to scout, do not attack unless attacked."** Mother ordered.

_"Yes Mother."_ said Ale'con. We headed out into the forest. I observed the rest of the patrol. Sharphand was a warrior, and my fellow runner was Jaken. He was a friend to me and we often ate together. I was pleased to have him, because like me, he was small and swift. The two Predaliens, Ale'con and another named Jamar, were with us, and of course Six. He seemed very nervous. Even though he had killed so many in his frantic escape, he was not happy about returning to a human occupied area. I gave him a comforting nudge. He sent a thread of appreciation to me.

_"It'll be fine."_ I said. He nodded. We quickly approached the ridge and slid into the bushes that lined it. The scent of humans drifted on the wind. We turned to Ale'con. He judged our position, then turned to me.

_"Fastclaw and Jaken, go scout ahead and make sure the way is clear." _

_ "Yes sir." _I replied. Quickly, we shot off and ran through the sparse trees and bushes. I reveled in the strength of my legs and the air flowing around me. The night was cold and crisp, perfect for a mission. We slowed and fell into a crouch as we neared the compound. I glanced at Jaken and flicked my tail. We split up and did a slow circle of the area. I could feel the others watching through me. The structures were not yet up and had the vague outline of a human hive. I took a good look around and made sure that it would be safe for them to come.

_"Come, it is safe." _I called to them. Bushes rustled farther up the slope as they moved out. Jaken slid in next to me.

_"Other side is clear, but this may be only at night." _he warned.

_"Then we will destroy as we see necessary."_ replied Ale'con as he and the others walked up. Six was visibly trembling. Sharphand sniffed the air, lip curling in disgust at the human scent.

_"How do they hunt at all,_ he muttered._ "Their prey must smell them a mile away."_ Six moved forward nervously, scanning the ground.

_"I don't recognize any of the scents." _he thought.

_"Course you don't stupid." _said Sharphand. _"They aren't the same humans!"_ Six shot him a glare. I snorted.

_"Enough." _Ale'con rumbled.

_"_What_ do you want to do now?"_ asked Jamar. Ale'cons tail twitched.

_"I think we have done enough tonight, but tomorrow I will suggest to Mother that we send another patrol." _As we headed for home, we stopped to hunt quickly. I bagged a deer, Jaken a turkey, Ale'con a pig and a squirrel, Six had another deer, and Jamar had a feral dog. Loaded with fresh-kill, we finally headed for the Hive. Ale'con reported to Mother and the rest of us headed to our dens. Wearily, I curled up and fell headlong into the sea of sleep.

The next morning, I woke and stretched, grunting as my sore bones cracked. Shaking myself, I slipped out and leaped onto the wall trying wake up. Blearily I sat there and stared at the wall.

**"Come."** The one word sent xenomorphs scurrying out of their dens. We leaped into her chamber. I squirmed my way to the front, sitting next to Jaken. He flicked his tail, acknowledging my presence.

**"I have been speaking with Ale'con and we have decided to continue a patrol tonight." **Mother said. Ale'con stood next to her. **"Tonight, Jamar, you will go back on patrol with Ale'con, Ryetail, and Orianna." **Ryetail and Orianna were warriors. They were excellent fighters and they could move with as much stealth as a runner. Once everyone knew what they were doing, we left.

_"What are you doing today?" _asked Jaken.

_"Repairing."_ I grumbled. No one liked getting the job of remaking the secretion that lined the Hive tunnels. Mostly it was drones who did that, but everyone had to do it.

_"I'm hunting."_ said Jaken smugly. I bared my teeth, hissing in annoyance.

**"Fastclaw, contain yourself."** Mother's voice echoed in my head. I dipped my head. Heading to the outer wing of the Hive, I passed Xenomorphs repairing the walls. I squirmed in between two warriors, Darkface, and Gilliard. I passed my inner jaws over the walls, dripping the dark black secretion we used to heal ourselves onto the walls. It worked just as well on the Hive. I slashed my tail to get rid of the cracked and old secretion on the walls before applying more. While I was working, Ribhead slid in besides me when Gilliard left. I purred.

_"Hey Ribhead." _

_"Greetings." _she hissed. We soon developed a rhythm. She would crack the old secretion and I would apply the new. We worked in comfortable silence. At last, two other drones came to relieve us and we gratefully left to rest.

_"Do you wish to come to my den to eat?" _asked Ribhead.

_"Sure."_ I purred. We headed to the main chambers to get food. I choose to get the deer I had caught yesterday, as long as it was still there. Luckily it was so I took it and impaled it on my tail so I wouldn't have to have it hanging it from my mouth. Lifting my tail I followed Ribhead to her den. We shared the deer, chitchatting about this and that, until she asked me about the mission yesterday.

_"How did it go?" _she asked. I snorted.

_"Absolutely fine, unfortunately, I could do with a quick fight." _She chuckled.

_"You males and fighting." _I sent a wave of shock to her.

_"What, is it not allowed that I like to fight?" _I asked. She grinned, pulling her lips back in a xeno equivalent to a smile. _"_

_If you like, we can spar with Ale'con tomorrow."_ she offered. I nodded.

The next day, me and Ribhead were with Ale'con in the training chamber. Chestbursters that were turning into young xenomorphs were there watching. I arched my back and hissed at the Predalien. He roared and Ribhead screeched in response. He lunged and swung his tail at me. I shot into the air and leaped off the wall and over his head, while Ribhead used her small size to get in closer and use melee combat. Arcing my tail I slashed at Ale'con and he turned with lightning speed and leaped out of the way. He grabbed Ribhead and thrust her backwards. I lunged and grappled with the much larger Predalien. He easily overpowered me and tossed me over his shoulder. I landed, hissing with pain and anger. Lunging, I leaped onto his back, under his crest, so he couldn't reach me. He roared and tried to shake me off, but to no avail. I took my tail and slammed in under his chin, so that the tip pressed against his throat. He froze and I nudged him.

_"Gotcha."_ I hissed. He snorted and shook me off.

_"Good fight."_ he purred. Ribhead wound around me.

_"Good job." _she whispered. I stood with my tail high.

**"Excellent battle skills." **whispered Mother. I bared my teeth at Ale'con.

_"I wouldn't want to be the human caught in a fight with you, young one." _he growled. Surprise rippled through me; Ale'con didn't give praise lightly. Once, when a full grown warrior fought him and lost, he came back out worse than when the fight was over. It wasn't pretty, Mother was furious. I bounded out of the room to my nest to rest. I was tired. Yet before I could, Mothers voice sounded in my head.

**"Take a hunting patrol out now." **I wanted to wail. I was exhausted. But, I summoned Jaken, Ribhead, and Gilliard. We bounded out of the Hive and into the forest.

We headed out of the woods, feeling pleased, but utterly wasted. At least, I was. When we got back, I was staggering in exhaustion. I weaved through the halls, practically asleep on my feet. I climbed up the wall, into the vent, and sank down onto my pelts aching with relief.

**"Fastclaw, wake up!" **the roar had me shooting to my feet.

_"Mother what is it?" _I gasped.

**"Get in here now, the humans have discovered- **Before she had even finished I was racing into the hall and pelting down into the chamber. Ale'con and Six were there with Mother.

_"What do we do?"_ I cried.

**"Hide."** said Mother.

_"Why?" _I snarled. _"We're not cowards!"_ Ale'con bared his teeth, lashing his tail.

_"This is not a matter of pride, this is life or death, runner! They have sent marines in." _he snarled. I arched my back, hissing in anger, but Mother cut in.

**"Fastclaw, go to your den NOW."** I hesitated, then turned and ran back to my den, furious. The Hive is strong, we could beat them easily. But, here we were, hiding in our holes like rats. Spitting in anger I shot into my den and leaped through the hole in the roof.

**"Get back in there!"** I screeched in anger, but backed in and covered the hole.

_"Mother, what is they find you?" _I asked.

**"I have the Predaliens and I am currently working my way out of my sack. I have sent the facehuggers and chestbursters to the main chamber."** she said. I withdrew and sat near the entrance of my den. The Hive was absolutely silent. Normally, there was a dry rustle in the air, and hisses, but now, I could hear the water dropping. Every single xenomorph was in hiding. Suddenly I had an idea.

_"Mother, can we ambush them from our dens?"_ I felt Mother ask Ale'con, then responded,

**"Y****es, you can try." ** Immediately, I sent my thoughts out to Six, Jaken, and Ribhead. They spread the word through the Hive and a low rustle was heard as Xenomorphs positioned themselves. Then, we were silent once more. I waited, and waited.

_"Where are they?"_ I hissed to Ribhead. **"Hush!"** ordered Mother. We fell silent again. Finally, I heard voices. I stiffened and every one shifted. It was the low rambling speech of humans. I tightened my claws. This was it. I could prove myself worthy of the Hive.

**"Remember, fight with pride and stealth. A victory will be won today."** came Mothers low tendril of encouragement. Just then a light swept over my hall. Me, Ribhead, Six and Jaken froze. We all were in that hall. I drew my tail forward and positioned it at the ready.

_"Good luck guys."_ I whispered. They acknowledged me with a small twinge of appreciation. A human appeared at the entrance. He swept the light on his gun around. I drew back slightly as it passed over my den. The human said something into the small box on his shoulder before continuing in farther. He was alone luckily, so killing him would be easy. I felt anger from others in the Hive and small twinges of satisfaction as shouts and screams echoed through the Hive. Suddenly, the whole Hive was alive with Xenomorphs, stabbing and slashing and snarling bloody murder. I leaped onto the human as yowls and screeches filled the air. I stabbed my tail into his back and he screamed. Six leaned out of the wall, opened his jaws, and his inner mouth did the rest. We purred and dragged the carcass into the shadows. I leaped out and roared, my voice flying through the air.

_"To battle!"_ I screeched, before raising my tail and pelting into the main chamber of the Hive, the others hard on my heels.

In the end, Xenomorph casualties were few, humans all but one who was hiding somewhere in the Hive. Several had been cocooned to the wall as hosts, the rest were food. We celebrated. In the main hall, Mother was handing out prey to us. The young xenomorphs were practically ecstatic as they had helped by mobbing two humans who came too close. They were telling anyone who would listen how they took them down with one swipe. I yawned and ate some more of the human me and Six had killed. Arching my back I looked at Ribhead who was talking to Gillian.

_"I'm going to my den." _I murmured. She looked at me in surprise.

_"But you love celebrations." _she said. Mother was surprised too.

**"You won't stay and revel in the Hives strength?" **I shook my head and slid back to my den. I had been reveling in our strength my whole life. We were the strongest Hive on the planet. Once I got to my den, I bounded up to the hole and sat there. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew the moon was shining because of the way the shadows gleamed in my vision. I sat for a while, thinking about glory that would come and battles that would be fought. I only returned to my den when Ribhead came and brought me back inside.

I slept late the next day, and yawning, padded sleepily through the tunnels. I headed into Mothers chamber, a little surprised that she hadn't created another sack yet. She noticed my surprise.

**"Just because I'm a Queen doesn't mean I spend all my time in the egg sack." **she said. I dipped my head. Luckily, this time I got to hunt. Happily, I headed out of the Hive with Jaken, Ribhead, and Gillian. I paced through the trees, sniffing the air. A snort made me freeze. Whipping around, I tried to pinpoint the sound. Bushes rustled to the right. I leaped into a tree, positioning myself over the target. It was a large boar. I hissed softly, and its head shot up. I crept silently down the tree until I could stab it with my tail. Then, I reconsidered. I always killed with my tail. This time, I was mauling. I leaped with a screech. The boar squealed as I gripped its course hide. Slashing with my claws and tail, I leaned forward and snapped my inner jaws into its brain. I let out a roar of triumph.

**"Come quickly, it is time for the chestbursters to hatch!"** called Mother. Instantly, I spun around and shot back to the Hive, not bothering to wait for the others. I sensed the excitement of the Hive as I neared. I burst into the Queen chamber through a vent. Dropping the pig, I bounded to where Mother stood.

_"How many?"_ I asked.

**"At least four." **Mother replied. A short crack interrupted the silence. The host, a male, choked and gasped, face contorted in pain. A couple more cracks, and my new brother, for it was a boy, emerged. He let out a small wail. Mother walked over and picked him up, crooning softly. He yelped and wriggled in happiness. All chestburters love to be held by Mother. Mother handed him to a drone, who raced off to the nursing chamber. I padded forward expectantly. A small voice, out of nowhere, sounded in my head.

_"help"_ The one small word, was heartbreaking. I slid forward. I knew it was the chestburster.

_"You can do it, little one. Come and join us." _I murmured. A loud snap was heard and the host screamed in pain.

_"I'm betting it's a predalien." _said Jaken._ "That was a loud snap."_

Just then, a small head burst out of the chest, screeching in triumph. To everyones surprise, it was not a Predalien, but, to our amazement, it was a runner. It slid onto the ground screeching. It managed to shakily stand on four feet.

**"But, how.."** breathed Mother. I stood, claws rooted to the ground, mind spinning. The chestburster was a female. I was surprised, there usually were only male runner. Females were usually either drones or warriors. But the fact that this runner came from a human was astounding. We come from dogs or cows, any four legged creature. Xenomorph runners only came from quadropedal creatures. Yet, this runner came from a bipedal creature. It was almost unheard of. She turned her small head around. Mother let out a small hiss, and the runner instantly zeroed in on her. Mother approached her to pick her up, but immediately, the infant turned and ran over to me, hiding behind my legs, hissing softly. Mother was startled.

_"Go to her."_ I said, nudging her forward. Tentatively, she crept forward, Mothers encouraging whine bringing her forward. This time, she let Mother pick her up. She squeaked happily. Mother purred.


	3. Chapter 3

The INTRUDER

As I headed through the winding halls and passages, I noticed something strange in the tunnels. An unusual amount secretion on the walls. Something wasn't right. I quickened my pace, leaping onto the wall and racing along the side. So, you must be like, how is he running on the walls? Well, I forgot to mention I'm a xenomorph. I have a wicked cool sharp as hell tail blade, sharp claws and teeth, an inner mouth, no eyes, and a dome shaped skull. Most other xenos go on two legs, only occasionally on all fours, but unlike them, I'm a runner, not a drone or a warrior. I can go on two legs, but I prefer my standard four legged stance. Anyway, as I shot through the tunnel, I felt Her enter my mind.

"**Why do you come?" **she hissed in my mind. (Xenomorphs communicate telepathically.)

"_Where is everyone?"_ I responded.

"**Out hunting and patrolling, like YOU should be!" **she spat, her anger and annoyance raging through my mind.

"_Mother, I apologize for my tardiness, but I have important news, which the entire Hive should be present for."_ I said. I felt her considering.

**"Very well, I will summon your brothers and sisters." **With that, she exited my mind. I quickly leaped onto the ground and entered one of the many vents that dotted the Hive. These led to our sleeping chambers, and to the Queens Throne Hall. I slid out and presented myself to Mother, dipping my head. She was our caretaker, the Queen Xenomorph. She ruled the Hive. She was now attached to her egg sack, and was sealed onto the throne by the secretion. I settled into a corner, my black skin blending in perfectly with the dark corner. Mother threw back her head, and screeched, a sound that rapidly called the rest of the Hive together. A dull thud echoed through the room, the sound of thousands of xenomorphs flooding the tunnels to reach the chamber. They settled in, climbing like lizards on the walls, and roof and corners. The room was packed soon.

_"Hi Fastclaw." _a soft voice echoed in my head. Turning, I saw a lithe female drone approach me. I purred.

"_Hi Ribhead." _She was one of the many drones in the Hive and one my closest friends. However, what set her apart from the drones was that she had a smaller slightly ridged head, like a warrior. Yet she was no warrior. They were bulkier, meant for fighting and protecting Mother. She and other drones tended to repairing the Hive walls, and attending Mother.

_"Why has Mother called us?"_ she asked.

_"I have information the Hive should know about." _I replied. Her tail lashed excitedly.

"_What news?" _

_ "You'll see."_ I answered. Mother's voice suddenly cut through all our heads, silencing us immediately.

**"Fastclaw has news for us." **she announced. She beckoned me forwards as sea of surprised hisses and growls rippled through the room. I bounded up to the front, where a sea of eyeless domed faces turned towards me.

_"I was out hunting today near the ridge. If you go up over it, there is a colony of humans starting to build there." _I explained. A cacophony of deafening howls and screeches echoed through the Hive.

_"We can't let them build!" _shrieked one xenomorph in particular. Everyone stopped and turned towards him. Six stepped forward.

_"You all know they took me prisoner and _how_ they treated me. (Play AvP for Xbox Six is main character) Some of you here are from the compound." _he said. He lashed his tail. _"I will lead the patrol to destroy them." _he said. Instantly, many others started claiming a place in the patrol.

**"Hold on!" **snarled Mother. **"We haven't decided anything yet. I will meet with the Predalien Guards, Six and Fastclaw. The rest of you will go back to your normal duties." **That sealed the deal, and within moments, the room was empty except for Six, me and several Predaliens. I couldn't help but stiffen as they approached. Several times larger than a xenomorph, they had a large crowned head, Predator mandibles, xenomorph tails, and inner mouths. Ale'con, the combat master for the Hive, stepped forward.

_"Fastclaw, did they have a building already up?" _he asked. I shook my head.

_"They were just starting to lay the foundations of their hives." _I replied. He turned to Mother. _"Should we send a patrol to scout later tonight?" _he asked. Mother nodded.

**_"Yes. Take two Predaliens, a warrior, two runners, Fastclaw, and Six." _**she said. My heart leaped that she trusted me enough to go. Mother dismissed me and Six. As we turned and headed towards a vent, I paused. Low hisses rippled through them.

_ "Maybe we should find another exit." _suggested Six_. "One that doesn't have our brothers and sisters thronging around it." _

I nodded and climbed up to another vent higher up. I dove in and raced towards my nest shooting past the others who lined the walls. I felt their surprise as I pelted past them, but no one pursued me. Besides, the only one who can catch a runner is another runner. We are the fastest xenomorphs of all, even Mother. I quickly slid into my den, which was a small alcove off of the main shaft. It was once a ventilation shaft, but it was quickly turned into the hive, with secretion and webbing. I had a small hole above me that let me go out and view the sky. It was also handy for a quick escape if need be. I lay down on my ledge of animal pelts and curled up. I would need to rest. Just before I fell asleep, Mother contacted me.

**"Meet Ale'con and the patrol at the east wing entrance tonight. I will send a drone to wake you."** she said.

_"Yes Mother."_ I sleepily replied.

_"Fastclaw, wake up." _a voice hissed in my mind. A clawed hand shook me roughly. Growling in annoyance, I shoved the drone away.

_"Alright I'm up, put your claws away."_ I muttered. I stretched and headed out of my den, scurrying down the main shaft to where the patrol waited. _"Hi."_ I said.

_"Greetings."_ replied Ale'con.

**"Remember, you are only going to scout, do not attack unless attacked."** Mother ordered.

_"Yes Mother."_ said Ale'con. We headed out into the forest. I observed the rest of the patrol. Sharphand was a warrior, and my fellow runner was Jaken. He was a friend to me and we often ate together. I was pleased to have him, because like me, he was small and swift. The two Predaliens, Ale'con and another named Jamar, were with us, and of course Six. He seemed very nervous. Even though he had killed so many in his frantic escape, he was not happy about returning to a human occupied area. I gave him a comforting nudge. He sent a thread of appreciation to me.

_"It'll be fine."_ I said. He nodded. We quickly approached the ridge and slid into the bushes that lined it. The scent of humans drifted on the wind. We turned to Ale'con. He judged our position, then turned to me.

_"Fastclaw and Jaken, go scout ahead and make sure the way is clear." _

_ "Yes sir." _I replied. Quickly, we shot off and ran through the sparse trees and bushes. I reveled in the strength of my legs and the air flowing around me. The night was cold and crisp, perfect for a mission. We slowed and fell into a crouch as we neared the compound. I glanced at Jaken and flicked my tail. We split up and did a slow circle of the area. I could feel the others watching through me. The structures were not yet up and had the vague outline of a human hive. I took a good look around and made sure that it would be safe for them to come.

_"Come, it is safe." _I called to them. Bushes rustled farther up the slope as they moved out. Jaken slid in next to me.

_"Other side is clear, but this may be only at night." _he warned.

_"Then we will destroy as we see necessary."_ replied Ale'con as he and the others walked up. Six was visibly trembling. Sharphand sniffed the air, lip curling in disgust at the human scent.

_"How do they hunt at all,_ he muttered._ "Their prey must smell them a mile away."_ Six moved forward nervously, scanning the ground.

_"I don't recognize any of the scents." _he thought.

_"Course you don't stupid." _said Sharphand. _"They aren't the same humans!"_ Six shot him a glare. I snorted.

_"Enough." _Ale'con rumbled.

_"_What_ do you want to do now?"_ asked Jamar. Ale'cons tail twitched.

_"I think we have done enough tonight, but tomorrow I will suggest to Mother that we send another patrol." _As we headed for home, we stopped to hunt quickly. I bagged a deer, Jaken a turkey, Ale'con a pig and a squirrel, Six had another deer, and Jamar had a feral dog. Loaded with fresh-kill, we finally headed for the Hive. Ale'con reported to Mother and the rest of us headed to our dens. Wearily, I curled up and fell headlong into the sea of sleep.

The next morning, I woke and stretched, grunting as my sore bones cracked. Shaking myself, I slipped out and leaped onto the wall trying wake up. Blearily I sat there and stared at the wall.

**"Come."** The one word sent xenomorphs scurrying out of their dens. We leaped into her chamber. I squirmed my way to the front, sitting next to Jaken. He flicked his tail, acknowledging my presence.

**"I have been speaking with Ale'con and we have decided to continue a patrol tonight." **Mother said. Ale'con stood next to her. **"Tonight, Jamar, you will go back on patrol with Ale'con, Ryetail, and Orianna." **Ryetail and Orianna were warriors. They were excellent fighters and they could move with as much stealth as a runner. Once everyone knew what they were doing, we left.

_"What are you doing today?" _asked Jaken.

_"Repairing."_ I grumbled. No one liked getting the job of remaking the secretion that lined the Hive tunnels. Mostly it was drones who did that, but everyone had to do it.

_"I'm hunting."_ said Jaken smugly. I bared my teeth, hissing in annoyance.

**"Fastclaw, contain yourself."** Mother's voice echoed in my head. I dipped my head. Heading to the outer wing of the Hive, I passed Xenomorphs repairing the walls. I squirmed in between two warriors, Darkface, and Gilliard. I passed my inner jaws over the walls, dripping the dark black secretion we used to heal ourselves onto the walls. It worked just as well on the Hive. I slashed my tail to get rid of the cracked and old secretion on the walls before applying more. While I was working, Ribhead slid in besides me when Gilliard left. I purred.

_"Hey Ribhead." _

_"Greetings." _she hissed. We soon developed a rhythm. She would crack the old secretion and I would apply the new. We worked in comfortable silence. At last, two other drones came to relieve us and we gratefully left to rest.

_"Do you wish to come to my den to eat?" _asked Ribhead.

_"Sure."_ I purred. We headed to the main chambers to get food. I choose to get the deer I had caught yesterday, as long as it was still there. Luckily it was so I took it and impaled it on my tail so I wouldn't have to have it hanging it from my mouth. Lifting my tail I followed Ribhead to her den. We shared the deer, chitchatting about this and that, until she asked me about the mission yesterday.

_"How did it go?" _she asked. I snorted.

_"Absolutely fine, unfortunately, I could do with a quick fight." _She chuckled.

_"You males and fighting." _I sent a wave of shock to her.

_"What, is it not allowed that I like to fight?" _I asked. She grinned, pulling her lips back in a xeno equivalent to a smile. _"_

_If you like, we can spar with Ale'con tomorrow."_ she offered. I nodded.

The next day, me and Ribhead were with Ale'con in the training chamber. Chestbursters that were turning into young xenomorphs were there watching. I arched my back and hissed at the Predalien. He roared and Ribhead screeched in response. He lunged and swung his tail at me. I shot into the air and leaped off the wall and over his head, while Ribhead used her small size to get in closer and use melee combat. Arcing my tail I slashed at Ale'con and he turned with lightning speed and leaped out of the way. He grabbed Ribhead and thrust her backwards. I lunged and grappled with the much larger Predalien. He easily overpowered me and tossed me over his shoulder. I landed, hissing with pain and anger. Lunging, I leaped onto his back, under his crest, so he couldn't reach me. He roared and tried to shake me off, but to no avail. I took my tail and slammed in under his chin, so that the tip pressed against his throat. He froze and I nudged him.

_"Gotcha."_ I hissed. He snorted and shook me off.

_"Good fight."_ he purred. Ribhead wound around me.

_"Good job." _she whispered. I stood with my tail high.

**"Excellent battle skills." **whispered Mother. I bared my teeth at Ale'con.

_"I wouldn't want to be the human caught in a fight with you, young one." _he growled. Surprise rippled through me; Ale'con didn't give praise lightly. Once, when a full grown warrior fought him and lost, he came back out worse than when the fight was over. It wasn't pretty, Mother was furious. I bounded out of the room to my nest to rest. I was tired. Yet before I could, Mothers voice sounded in my head.

**"Take a hunting patrol out now." **I wanted to wail. I was exhausted. But, I summoned Jaken, Ribhead, and Gilliard. We bounded out of the Hive and into the forest.

We headed out of the woods, feeling pleased, but utterly wasted. At least, I was. When we got back, I was staggering in exhaustion. I weaved through the halls, practically asleep on my feet. I climbed up the wall, into the vent, and sank down onto my pelts aching with relief.

**"Fastclaw, wake up!" **the roar had me shooting to my feet.

_"Mother what is it?" _I gasped.

**"Get in here now, the humans have discovered- **Before she had even finished I was racing into the hall and pelting down into the chamber. Ale'con and Six were there with Mother.

_"What do we do?"_ I cried.

**"Hide."** said Mother.

_"Why?" _I snarled. _"We're not cowards!"_ Ale'con bared his teeth, lashing his tail.

_"This is not a matter of pride, this is life or death, runner! They have sent marines in." _he snarled. I arched my back, hissing in anger, but Mother cut in.

**"Fastclaw, go to your den NOW."** I hesitated, then turned and ran back to my den, furious. The Hive is strong, we could beat them easily. But, here we were, hiding in our holes like rats. Spitting in anger I shot into my den and leaped through the hole in the roof.

**"Get back in there!"** I screeched in anger, but backed in and covered the hole.

_"Mother, what is they find you?" _I asked.

**"I have the Predaliens and I am currently working my way out of my sack. I have sent the facehuggers and chestbursters to the main chamber."** she said. I withdrew and sat near the entrance of my den. The Hive was absolutely silent. Normally, there was a dry rustle in the air, and hisses, but now, I could hear the water dropping. Every single xenomorph was in hiding. Suddenly I had an idea.

_"Mother, can we ambush them from our dens?"_ I felt Mother ask Ale'con, then responded,

**"Y****es, you can try." ** Immediately, I sent my thoughts out to Six, Jaken, and Ribhead. They spread the word through the Hive and a low rustle was heard as Xenomorphs positioned themselves. Then, we were silent once more. I waited, and waited.

_"Where are they?"_ I hissed to Ribhead. **"Hush!"** ordered Mother. We fell silent again. Finally, I heard voices. I stiffened and every one shifted. It was the low rambling speech of humans. I tightened my claws. This was it. I could prove myself worthy of the Hive.

**"Remember, fight with pride and stealth. A victory will be won today."** came Mothers low tendril of encouragement. Just then a light swept over my hall. Me, Ribhead, Six and Jaken froze. We all were in that hall. I drew my tail forward and positioned it at the ready.

_"Good luck guys."_ I whispered. They acknowledged me with a small twinge of appreciation. A human appeared at the entrance. He swept the light on his gun around. I drew back slightly as it passed over my den. The human said something into the small box on his shoulder before continuing in farther. He was alone luckily, so killing him would be easy. I felt anger from others in the Hive and small twinges of satisfaction as shouts and screams echoed through the Hive. Suddenly, the whole Hive was alive with Xenomorphs, stabbing and slashing and snarling bloody murder. I leaped onto the human as yowls and screeches filled the air. I stabbed my tail into his back and he screamed. Six leaned out of the wall, opened his jaws, and his inner mouth did the rest. We purred and dragged the carcass into the shadows. I leaped out and roared, my voice flying through the air.

_"To battle!"_ I screeched, before raising my tail and pelting into the main chamber of the Hive, the others hard on my heels.

In the end, Xenomorph casualties were few, humans all but one who was hiding somewhere in the Hive. Several had been cocooned to the wall as hosts, the rest were food. We celebrated. In the main hall, Mother was handing out prey to us. The young xenomorphs were practically ecstatic as they had helped by mobbing two humans who came too close. They were telling anyone who would listen how they took them down with one swipe. I yawned and ate some more of the human me and Six had killed. Arching my back I looked at Ribhead who was talking to Gillian.

_"I'm going to my den." _I murmured. She looked at me in surprise.

_"But you love celebrations." _she said. Mother was surprised too.

**"You won't stay and revel in the Hives strength?" **I shook my head and slid back to my den. I had been reveling in our strength my whole life. We were the strongest Hive on the planet. Once I got to my den, I bounded up to the hole and sat there. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew the moon was shining because of the way the shadows gleamed in my vision. I sat for a while, thinking about glory that would come and battles that would be fought. I only returned to my den when Ribhead came and brought me back inside.

I slept late the next day, and yawning, padded sleepily through the tunnels. I headed into Mothers chamber, a little surprised that she hadn't created another sack yet. She noticed my surprise.

**"Just because I'm a Queen doesn't mean I spend all my time in the egg sack." **she said. I dipped my head. Luckily, this time I got to hunt. Happily, I headed out of the Hive with Jaken, Ribhead, and Gillian. I paced through the trees, sniffing the air. A snort made me freeze. Whipping around, I tried to pinpoint the sound. Bushes rustled to the right. I leaped into a tree, positioning myself over the target. It was a large boar. I hissed softly, and its head shot up. I crept silently down the tree until I could stab it with my tail. Then, I reconsidered. I always killed with my tail. This time, I was mauling. I leaped with a screech. The boar squealed as I gripped its course hide. Slashing with my claws and tail, I leaned forward and snapped my inner jaws into its brain. I let out a roar of triumph.

**"Come quickly, it is time for the chestbursters to hatch!"** called Mother. Instantly, I spun around and shot back to the Hive, not bothering to wait for the others. I sensed the excitement of the Hive as I neared. I burst into the Queen chamber through a vent. Dropping the pig, I bounded to where Mother stood.

_"How many?"_ I asked.

**"At least four." **Mother replied. A short crack interrupted the silence. The host, a male, choked and gasped, face contorted in pain. A couple more cracks, and my new brother, for it was a boy, emerged. He let out a small wail. Mother walked over and picked him up, crooning softly. He yelped and wriggled in happiness. All chestburters love to be held by Mother. Mother handed him to a drone, who raced off to the nursing chamber. I padded forward expectantly. A small voice, out of nowhere, sounded in my head.

_"help"_ The one small word, was heartbreaking. I slid forward. I knew it was the chestburster.

_"You can do it, little one. Come and join us." _I murmured. A loud snap was heard and the host screamed in pain.

_"I'm betting it's a predalien." _said Jaken._ "That was a loud snap."_

Just then, a small head burst out of the chest, screeching in triumph. To everyones surprise, it was not a Predalien, but, to our amazement, it was a runner. It slid onto the ground screeching. It managed to shakily stand on four feet.

**"But, how.."** breathed Mother. I stood, claws rooted to the ground, mind spinning. The chestburster was a female. I was surprised, there usually were only male runner. Females were usually either drones or warriors. But the fact that this runner came from a human was astounding. We come from dogs or cows, any four legged creature. Xenomorph runners only came from quadropedal creatures. Yet, this runner came from a bipedal creature. It was almost unheard of. She turned her small head around. Mother let out a small hiss, and the runner instantly zeroed in on her. Mother approached her to pick her up, but immediately, the infant turned and ran over to me, hiding behind my legs, hissing softly. Mother was startled.

_"Go to her."_ I said, nudging her forward. Tentatively, she crept forward, Mothers encouraging whine bringing her forward. This time, she let Mother pick her up. She squeaked happily. Mother purred. But, then the infant wriggled out of her grasp and bounded clumsily towards me. She would need some time to develop the smooth gate all runners share.

_"Fastclaw" _she hissed in my mind.

_"Why do you run from Mother?"_ I asked.

_"I like you better."_

Now she was in trouble. Mothers tail lashed and she curled her lip. The entire Hive held its breath. Youngsters never, ever, did that. They must always go to Mother to get her approval and become a full member of the Hive.

**"COME HERE NOW!" **roared Mother. The infant and entire Hive flinched back. Trembling, the infant crept forward. Mother lowered her head baring her teeth. She pressed her head against the infant's and she squealed. She jerked backwards and fled behind me again, nearly knocking me over in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Mother hissed. She stalked forward, shoving me out of the way, knocking me over with a yelp. I tumbled down, leading in a heap on the ground. Jaken nudged me to my feet, growling. Mother glared down at the female runner, who was shaking in fear, back arched, claws unsheathed. She was absolutely terrified. Mother grabbed her and she yowled.

**"How dare you refuse to be part of this Hive!" **she roared. The runner screeched in fear. I winced, the sound grated in my ears. Now, the entire Hive raced for vents and hole, hiding from Mothers wrath. I had never seen Mother this angry ever. Ribhead crept to my side, along with Jaken.

_"What's Mother going to do?" _Jaken hissed. I shrugged, but I knew one thing. If Mother attacked the newborn,(not the alien resurrection ones), she wouldn't survive. I also knew something else, and it could cost me and the Hive. If Mother attacked, every runner would attack her. She was threatening one of us. We runners are very protective of each other. I would even attack her.

_"Please Mother, spare me!" _she cried, now twisting in Mothers grasp. _"I wish very much to be part of the Hive, please!" _

**"It certainly didn't seem that way to me!" **screeched Mother. Then, every Xenomorph raced away from the room. No one even remembered or cared about the ceremony any more, they just wanted away from the chamber.

"**Very**** well, then you will let me finish!"** roared Mother, shoving her head to the runner, who was practically about to fall apart. A small click was heard in my mind and the others as well. The instant it was over, she spun around and pelted out of the room, up a vent, and out of sight. Mouths open, me, Jaken, and Ribhead all sat with astonishment.

**"Jaken, Fastclaw, go find her." **ordered Mother. We nodded and spun around, racing away from the disastrous ceremony. A small whine made all of us freeze. My heart sank like a rock. The fourth infant. We had forgotten it. Slowly, I turned to see a small disheveled bundle on the ground, covered in blood, hardly moving. Mother bent over it, nudging it. It whimpered faintly, and dropped its head onto the ground. I padded forward. It was a warrior. It hadn't gotten attention quick enough to survive. I was sure that the rage from Mother hadn't helped. Gently, I picked it up and brought it with me and Jaken to bury outside.

I laid the small body into the hole and scraped dirt over it. Thanks to the female, a wonderful warrior had been lost to us. I arched my back hissing. Jaken laid his tail across my back.

_"Calm down."_ he murmured. I shook myself and took a deep breath. We turned and headed back inside to search out the female. I sniffed the air, growling softly.

_"She went this way." _I growled. We headed down the long pipe. I leaped onto the side, prowling along. I jumped down and headed down the hall. I halted in surprise, for her scent led down to where my den was. I arched my back snarling in anger. Jaken was amazed, Xenomorphs respect privacy, especially if it's your den. And her scent led straight to mine. Roaring I charged forward, launching myself into my den, claws out. Jaken was right behind me. I stumbled and almost fell on my snout at what I saw. A crumpled skin was near the wall, and resting in front was a almost full grown runner. She had molted. IN MY DEN! She tilted her head up at me. I hissed, unsheathing my claws.

_"Why... Are...You...IN MY DENNNN?!"_ I bellowed. She flinched back.

_"I...I needed a place to molt."_ Spitting I thrust my face into hers.

"MY DEN?" I growled. She nodded.

_"Out, now!" _I hissed. I shoved her roughly out of my den.  
_"Mother wishes to see you." _I growled. Jaken pushed her towards the hall. She looked back at me.

_"I'm sorry." _she whispered. I arched my back spitting. She quickly turned and bounded out with Jaken. I grabbed her skin and shoved it out. Pacing my den, I thought about the nameless runner. Why, of all dens, mine? How did she know where it was? I hadn't been in here all day. My scent should have been stale. Unless, it was my memories. She had spoken to me first out of any others in the Hive, even Mother. Sighing, I curled up. Females. The most confusing organisms on the planet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I padded out of my den. When I couldn't sleep last night, I sat for hours on the roof, in the light of the moon, thinking. Just then, Mothers call sounded in my head.

**"Report to the Chamber now." **I turned and bounded away, leaping onto the ceiling to avoid crashing into Ale'con. He turned, surprised.

_"Sorry Ale'con." _I said. He chuckled and beckoned me. We ran into the chamber, Ale'con barreling in through the main entrance, while I leaped through one of the overhanging vents. Bounding out, I landed besides Ribhead, who purred in greeting.

_"What's going on?_ I asked, breathless from my run. She shrugged.

_"I don't know, but Mother doesn't look happy. She's got that troublemaker with her." _My head snapped up. I sensed the crowds worry and anticipation. Some held traces of anger, and I caught several hisses of anger and tendrils of thought.

"_Troublemaker..., traitor, pile of no good..." _Things along those lines. I shuddered. If Mother chose to accept her into the Hive, she would have a hard path to gain our trust. She sent a small tendril of thought to me in despair, but I rebuffed her and bounded into a shadowy corner of the room. I sat down and curled my tail around my feet.

**"I have called you here to decide upon this runners fate. I have also given her a name."** Dead silence weighed heavily in the room.

_"Why would you give her a name?"_ called Six. "_She's nothing but trouble!"_ Yowls and hisses of agreement rose. Mothers tail lashed and we fell silent.

**"Fastclaw, come here." **Mother said. My head shot up in surprise. Making my way to the crowd, I bounded up onto the ledge. Dipping my head to Mother, I looked up.

_"Yes Mother?"_ I asked. The runner shrank back upon Mothers next words.

**"Do you want to know why this runner came to you when she was born?" **hissed Mother. I took a small step back at the menace in her voice.

_"Yes Mother."_ I answered. The runner looked like she was trying to do her best imitation of a stalactite.

**"This particular runner was born on the eve of the full moon. Just like YOU."** snarled Mother. I reared up, hissing in shock, while howls arose from the Hive. The runner bowed her head. My thoughts spun. I hadn't even realized what night it was yesterday, and I had spent hours outside right underneath it! Xenomorphs born on the night of the full moon, were supposed to be untrustworthy. I was born on the full moon 5 years ago. I arched my back growling. I had gained my trust over and over again and held a very high status, the highest of the runners, and in the whole Hive, close to the Predaliens. The Hive had a strict hierarchy-

Queen

Predaliens

Warriors

Runners

Drones

Facehuggers

Chestbursters

If you delve deeper into it, it gets more complicated, with names and ranks of each individual. Spinning around I sent a bolt of anger into the other runner.

_"Are you trying to get me expelled or killed?"_ I screeched. She shrank back as I continued.

_"I have gained my trust so many times and hold a high position, which you and your asinine antics could cost me dearly!" _I roared unsheathing my claws. Hissing, I stalked towards her, a threating claw held high. She tried to leap up over me, but I reared and plucked her from the air like a bird. She crashed onto her chin and I leaped on top of her. Grabbing her head, I pulled it back until she squealed.

**"Fastclaw, stop!"** ordered Mother. I released her and she rolled over gagging. I faced Mother, anger growing in my throat. Hissing, I bared my teeth at her.

**"I know this is hard for you, but you do not need to attack her. I know that you're loyal to the Hive." **Mother said. Growling, I stalked back down to the floor.

**"Come back here. She still needs a name." **said Mother. I paused, digesting the meaning.

_"You want me to name her?" _I said. Mother nodded. I lashed my tail. I turned and stalked back up to them. Baring my teeth, I thought of at least twenty names that would show how much I hated her. But I knew that Mother would want me to pick a name that would show my respect for the Hive. Pacing back and forth, I came up with a name. Shaftin. (Cruddy name I know, but what evz) Mother nodded.

**"From this moment on, you will be called Shaftin." **Mother said. Shaftin looked like she wanted to argue, but wisely stayed silent. She nodded reluctantly. I growled and bounded out of the room lashing my tail. Pelting towards my den, I jumped up to the hole and leapt out and ran down the side. I raced into the forest, heading towards the place where the humans were building. The structure had grown. I headed straight for it. I needed to sink my claws into something, feel the blood on my mouth. I needed to forget. I sniffed the air, arching my back at the sound of a rustle. Lunging, I flew through some bushes, sinking my claws into wet skin. I was opening my jaws to bite when I saw what was underneath me.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am going to write other fanfictions giveth me ideas_

_"Ale'con?" _I gasped, leaping off of him. Appalled, I hung my head.

_"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." _I murmured. Ale'con stood up, shaking the leaves of him. I twitched my tail. I had just attacked and nearly killed a Predalien. Not just any, but the combat master. Ale'con shook his head sighing.

_"You need to sniff before you pounce. You let anger cloud your mind. If you hadn't looked, you would've killed me."_ he said. I nodded miserably.

_"I'm really sorry Ale'con." _I whispered. I was an idiot. Ale'con sat down next to me.

_"Why did you come here?" _he asked.

_"I needed to just get away from it all. It was too much to process. I needed to sink my claws into,.. something, anything." _I explained. Ale'con nodded, the dreadlocks on his domed head swinging. I had always wondered how it would feel to have them. I thought it would be annoying to have them constantly brushing in your face. Ale'con chuckled as he caught the thoughts in my head.

_"Why did Shaftin run over to me? I don't understand why, most chestbursters will always go to Mother." _I said. Ale'cons tail twitched.

_"It might be because both of you were born on the night of the full moon. She may have felt a connection to you." _he replied. I lashed my tail.

_"That trouble maker, a connection to me? As if!" _I scoffed.

_"It could very well be, you were both born on the full moon, which is rare." _Ale'con said. I paced in a circle, restless. Ale'con grabbed my shoulder.

_"Go back and rest, you'll need your strength for battle practice tomorrow." _I nodded and we bounded home.

The next day, I stretched my jaws in a bleary yawn. Arching my back, I slid out of the den, heading over to the battle chamber. Ale'con was there sparring with Gillian. Gillian lunged, wrapping his tail around Ale'cons arm and trying to yank him off his feet, but Ale'con grabbed him and flung him over his head by his arm. Gillian screeched and flipped over, tackling Ale'cons legs, causing him to trip and Gillian stayed crouched on top of him, pressing with his full weight. Ale'con growled and squirmed, trying to get up, but couldn't. Gillian screeched in triumph.

_"Nice job Gillian." _I called. He dipped his head. Ale'con, who had been laying still, suddenly heaved upwards with his legs. Gillian went flying into the wall. I cringed. Dust floated down and Gillian collapsed onto the floor with a thud. He staggered to his feet with a groan. Ale'con and I purred. He lashed his tail.

_"That was a dirty trick!" _he snarled. Ale'con shook his head.

_"And you don't think a real enemy would do that? You still have a lot to learn, but your doing well." _replied Ale'con. Gillian snorted and padded out, nudging me as he left.

_"You ready?" _asked Ale'con.

_"Yes, but I'll let you get your breath back." _I answered. He chuckled and we waited for a moment. Finally, Ale'con dropped into a crouch and bared his teeth. Arching my back I snarled and began to circle him. He watched, turning his body as I did. Suddenly, I feinted to the side and then leaped at him. I had caught him off guard and was able to grasp his back and pull myself up. I was planning to do what I had done last time. He let me, but the minute that he saw my tail, Ale'con grabbed it and threw me over his head by my tail. I yelped and crashed into the floor. He leaped onto my and grabbed my head, wrenching it back, growling. I hissed frantically, flailing my legs and arms, hoping to trip him. But, he still had my tail and I couldn't use that. Suddenly, I had an idea. Letting myself go limp, I froze. Ale'con paused, surprised.

_"You give up alre-" _I exploded upwards and crashed my full weight into him, sending him tumbling into the wall. Before he could recover, I had leapt onto the wall, and crouched right above his head, tail lashing slightly. Ale'con got up and swung his head in a circle, not realizing that I was above him. I reached down and tapped his shoulder and he turned and I leaped, once again crashing into him snarling. I bared my teeth and put my inner mouth right against his skull. I snickered, knowing he could pull the same trick again this time. He sighed.

_"Seems I'm losing my edge, I'm getting to old for this." _he grumbled. I snorted.

_"Ale'con you're not old." _I said. He flicked his tail with amusement. Dipping my head, I thanked him and bounded out of the room. I felt Mother contact me.

**"Take a patrol out to the human town." **I was surprised, we normally didn't go there. I shrugged and stuck my head into Six's den.

_"Patrol?" _I asked. He nodded and followed my out. We called Jaken and Ribhead. As we walked, I took a quick detour to check the area where humans were building. To my surprise and alarm, there were humans swarming all over it.

_"Mother!" _I howled. Her alarm was great when she heard my report. She was sending Ale'con and Gillian and Sharphand over. They arrived quickly. Ale'con bared his teeth and hissed in anger. Growling, Gillian paced forward. He was careful to stay behind the bushes. I paced behind Ale'con.

_"What do we do, attack?" _asked Gillian. Ale'con paused, considering the options we had.

_"Well, we can attack with Mothers permission, attack on our own and not do well, or we can retreat and talk more." _he said. I bristled.

_"Attack and not do well? Ha, that's really funny. We would sooo own them." _Sharphand jeered. Ribhead nodded. Ale'con snarled.

_"No, we will speak to Mother." _His tone called for no further arguments. Growling, Jaken, Gillian, Sharphand and Ribhead bounded back into the forest. Ale'con slid after them, but paused when I didn't follow.

_"Fastclaw, are you coming?" _he asked. I nodded.

_"Just hang on, I want to check something." _I replied. He nodded and soon his monstrous bulky form was swallowed by the shadows. Once again, I marveled on how such a large creature could move so stealthily and quietly through confined spaces. As I sat there, flicking my tail softly, I noticed one of the humans seemed nervous. He would glance around and jump slightly ever so often. I realized it was because of me. Every time I flicked my tail, the leaves would rustle, causing him to turn. I let out a soft hiss of annoyance and leaped up into the tree and froze in the shadows. The human glanced around one more time before returning to work. I slowly crept backwards and then leaped into another tree, jumping away for a fair distance until I was sure they couldn't see or hear me. Then I ran back. I pelted past the guards, giving them a quick nod. As I rounded a corner, I slammed into another Xenomorph. Falling backwards, I snarled, baring my teeth. My lips pulled back even farther when I saw it was Shaftin. She rolled over snorting. I stalked past her, whipping my tail lightly across her head. She growled, and I snarled in response.

**"Calm down Fastclaw." **Mothers voice echoed in my head. I curled my lip.

_"She should watch where she's going!" _I spat. I could feel Mothers exasperation though with the thoughtless newborn. I pulled my lips back in a small grin.

**AND dats anover chapter Review give me ideas for other fanfics to write anything ish good **


	7. Chapter 7

_"No, don't dodge that way, your enemy will be able to grab you!" _called Ale'con. I was in the training chamber, watching, for some reason Ale'con and Shaftin train. I guess I wanted to see how badly she would mess up. So far, not so well. She had just tried to jump one way, then the other, but had of course, slipped and that small moment of distraction allowed Ale'con or any other warrior to kill her. I curled my lip. Pity. I felt Mothers reproach. I sighed and climbed up the wall and leaped though a vent that led to Mothers chamber. She was talking to several drones. They scurried off and I approached.

_"Anything you need me for?" _I asked; I was bored. Mother tilted her head.

**"If you replace Sharphand repairing the north wing of the Hive, then he will be free to go on patrol." **she answered. I nodded and walked away. Slithering through the halls, I quickly reached the north wing. This was the smaller part of the Hive and not used as much, so we kind of neglected it. I located Sharphand, and walked up to him.

_"Mother wanted me to tell you that you can go on patrol while I take your place here." _I hissed. I felt a prick of surprise and amusement.

_"Volenteering for my pity?" _he asked slyly. I bared my teeth in a mock growl and lunged playfully at him, knocking him over. We wrestled together like young xenos in the nursery. I ended on the bottom and he leaped off. I purred and flicked his tail. He bounded off and I set to work on the wall. Grunting, I peeled off a particularly stubborn piece of secretion. Finally it came free and I grunted at the weight of the dried cracked piece. I shoved it into my ever growing pile for the warriors and drones to collect. (How they moved such heavy pieces is beyond me.) I applied more and then watched as it dried almost instantly. Sudenly, screeches of alarm was heard farther down. Looking up, I spotted a commotion down the hall. A Xenomorph was staggering under the weight of a huge slab. She stumbled and fell into the drone next to her, who yowled and collapsed. At this point, Xenomorphs were leaping out of the way. I jumped to the ceiling and scurried closer. And of course, it was Shaftin. Anger grew in my throat and I lunged, wrapping my tail around her neck hissing in fury.

_"Enough! You are so useless you cant even repair the Hive!" _I screeched in anger. Shaftin hissed.

_"It was heavy!" _she cried. I shook her roughly. If Shaftin didn't get her act together, I wasn't going to be the only one angry with her. She was the dumbest runner ever.

**ENOUGH! SHAFTIN, COME TO MY CHAMBER, FASTCLAW GO HUNT!" **roared Mother. I released Shaftin and pelted outside, feeling that pure anger course through me. I scaled a tree, spitting. (While this is going on, picture the song me against the world) I slashed my claws deep into the bark hissing in anger, slashing with my tail, my claws fully unsheathed. I spun and ran, just running for the sake of running. Running far into the night, I heard Ribhead call me in the back of my mind, but I ignored her. Running, it helped me to forget, leave my troubles behind. I ran until my muscles ached and my lungs hurt. My legs felt like jelly. I took a moment to look around and realized I had run past any place I recognized. Panting, I headed back along the trail I had left through the bushes. I realized something else. I couldn't hear the Hive. I stiffened; I felt very open and exposed. Curling my lip, I tasted the air and smelled stagnant water and bushes. I walked a bit quicker, feeling exposed until I was trotting. I headed past the pond and brushed through the cattails. Leaping into a tree, I turned my face to the moon, trying to feel the light on my face.( The domes can do that). Nothing. The moon must have been behind clouds. Sure enough, a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. I ran quickly to the ground bounding away. I needed to get home now. Being out in a storm is not a good idea. I ran again, even though my legs were killing me.

Finally, drenched and cold, I wearily staggered into the Hive. The storm, unfortunently, had caught up with me. Luckily, I had hunted on the way, catching a small deer. This had hindered my progress to the Hive. I collapsed into my den, hardly noticing the new pelts and dead deer laying next to me. I was too tired to be hungry. Yawning I fell asleep.

The next day, I tore into the deer with gusto. The storm had passed overnight.

_"Thanks for fixing my den." _I called over to Six. I felt his confusion.

_"That wasn't me, that was Shaftin." _he replied. My head shot up. I was confused, why had Shaftin done that?

_"She must have wanted to apologize."_ said Six. I shrugged and padded out of my den. Scurrying along the walls, I headed towards where Shaftin had her den. I was just going to go and stand there and make it seem like I was apologizing, but when you have your entire family in your head, it makes things kind of difficult. Besides, I knew that Six had followed me and was going to make sure I did. I sighed and padded into her den.

_"Shaftin?" _I noticed the scent was stale. The den was empty. I felt a small prick of relief.

_"Oh I don't think so! You're not going anywhere until you find her and thank her." _growled Six. I moaned.

_"Why!?" _I wailed. Six just sighed. Just then, Mother called us and we had to leave. I scurried into a tunnel and sat in the entrance. Just then, something shoved me from behind. Spitting, I spun around in anger. Of course, it was Shaftin.


	8. Chapter 8

I hissed, growling in fury. Shaftin stiffened.

_"Sorry!" _she said. I curled my lip growling. This was getting ridiculous. I lashed my tail.

_"Do you know what Mother wants?" _I asked. She shook her head.

_"Oh and thanks, for uh, cleaning my den and the deer." _I said awkwardly. She nodded, waves of embarrassment flowing off her.

_"Well, I wanted to apologize." _she murmured. I nodded stiffly. We settled in the tunnel entrance where we could watch from above. Finally Mother started, but it was just about stepping up patrols around the humans. I sighed and Shaftin yawned. I wondered why I hadn't moved from here yet. I didn't like Shaftin, but I wasn't moving. I suddenly felt amusement from below us. Peering over the edge, I spotted Jaken looking up at us. His lips were peeled back in a grin and he was shaking with silent laughter. I paused, and then froze baring my teeth. He laughed in my mind and I snarled.

_"You're dead! So freakin dead!" _I hissed in fury. Jaken just shook his head grinning. I unsheathed my claws. Shaftin looked at me curiously. I shook my head. Jaken was going to pay. Once the meeting was over, I lunged at him, screeching. He leaped at me and we tussled. Everyone else was watching us in confusion. I bared my teeth at Jaken. He snickered.

**"What are you two doing!?" **exclaimed Mother. I hissed, shaking my head and bounded away. Behind me I heard Jaken laughing. Pacing my den I growled. That insolent wretch thought I liked Shaftin? How dare he! I didn't like her. The only reason I sat there was because it was too crowded down on the floor. Six poked his head in.

_"Hey." _he said. I just growled.

_"So what was that all about?" _he asked. I curled my lip.

_"Jaken thinks I like Shaftin because I was sitting next to her at the meeting!" _I spat. Six started laughing. I hissed in anger.

_"Not you too!" _I wailed. Six chuckled, tail twitching.

_"Sorry, the idea is just too comical." _he purred. I bared my teeth; if I had eyes I would be glaring at him. Six grinned and bounded out. That night, I paced my den anxiously. Shaftin had barely hatched and already causing trouble. It wasn't right. A low hiss sounded at the entrance.

_"Fastclaw?" _Ribhead poked her head in. I looked up.

_"Hey Ribhead, what's up?" _I asked. She slid into the den.

_"I heard what Jaken and Six said to you." _My face grew hot and I turned away, twitching my tail. (Can xenomorphs blush?) Ribhead purred and nudged me.

_"Don't let them get to you, you're my best friend and they don't tease us." _she said. I snorted.

_"Well that's because you would beat the crap out of them if they did." _I said chuckling. She nodded grinning. Yawning, I curled up onto my pelts as Ribhead left. I had a lot to think about.

The next few days, I avoided Jaken. I was mad. Ale'con and Jaken told me I was overacting. I didn't care, Jaken was being annoying. I spent my time away from Shaftin and Jaken. I would forgive him, though I always did. He knew that. I couldn't help it. We had been friends since we were born. I sighed. I was outside in the woods hunting. I wasn't having much luck, not unlike the others. So far, between us we had caught a small pig, two or three ferrets and a squirrel.

_"Where is all the big game?" _hissed Six. Gillian shrugged. I paced impatiently. Mother wouldn't be happy if we came home with barely enough food for a chestburster. Sighing, I turned to them.

_"We can't go home until we catch more." _I growled. Six bared his teeth.

_"Who died and made you patrol leader?" _he hissed. I arched my back. We were cold, tired and wet. All I wanted was to go and curl up in my nest and listen to the sounds of the Hive at night; patrols going out, Mothers voice sliding through our heads as she told stories to the chestbursters and young Xenos. We all listened, Mother didn't mind. But right now, we needed more food, or else we would be in trouble tomorrow. I headed away from the others, moving deeper into the woods. Sniffing the air, I finally located a faint deer scent and quickly moved following it. I called the others and we quickly located the deer. Rather, two deer. I quickly leaped on one clawing it with my tail and teeth, snarling. Gillian and Six took down the other. Happily we finally turned and ran home. I dropped the deer at Mothers feet.

_"I apologize for the small amount of prey, it was scarce." _I explained. Mother nodded and sniffed the deer. She nudged a squirrel at me.

**"Go, eat and rest." **she said. I dipped my head. I decided to go visit Six. We shared the squirrel and chitchatted about this and that. When I was done, I yawned and headed to my nest to sleep. I was tired.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks went by slowly with nothing much to do. I was a little bored. Patrols, however, started coming back with reports of increased human activity near the border. The structure was now almost half built. Mother had decieded that we would wait until the work was over and we could see what the building was for. If a threat, all would die. If not, we would keep a close eye on it and patrol warily. I yawned as I sat in the main tunnel of the Hive watching as drones and runners scurried around me. My lips peeled back in a grin. Mother had allowed me a day of rest whilst my siblings had to work. I think it was because I had been patrolling so carefully. I purred and headed to my den. As I passed Mothers chamber, I noticed her speaking to another runner. I paused, anything my closer kin had to do was my business as well. Much to my surprise, Mother was talking to Shaftin.

_"Yes, Mother, I do very much." S_haftin was saying as I slid closer. Mother nodded.

**"And you believe that I can trust you to do this." **Mother hissed. Shaftin nodded, looking so excited she might burst. I tilted my head. What on earth could they be talking about?

_"I will work hard." _Shaftin promised. Mother bared her teeth.

**"Then I expect you to bring home as much prey as the others." **she growled. I barely managed to stifle my surprised gasp. Shaftin, the clumsiest, weirdest Xenomorph, was going hunting! I nearly fell over, the idea was just too laughable. I spun around and ran to Six's den.

_"And, so Shaftin was like, yea I'll work hard!" _I gasped. Six and me were cracking up over the idea of Shaftin hunting.

_"I can only imagine what she'll bring back, here Mother, caught you a bush!" _Six snickered. I howled with laughter, imaging Shaftin stumbling along, tripping on rocks and branches.

_"I bet she doesn't even know how to attack something, she got her tail handed to her on a plate against Ale'con!" _I hissed. Six was on his back, legs and tail lashing in amusement. I was quite amused by this, I wasn't sure why, but I was.

Later that day, to my astonishment, Shaftin and the patrol came home with several pieces of prey. Shaftin had caught a rabbit and a squirrel. I snorted and privately remarked to Six that it probably took her forever to catch it. He snickered. Despite her small prey, Shaftin looked immensely pleased with herself. She deposited it in Mothers chamber, purring. I yawned and sauntered over to the pile. Sniffing the pile, I turned to Mother. She was speaking with Shaftin. I sighed and wandered around the Hive, until I heard screaming howls coming from a tunnel. Spinning around, I called a couple of drones together and a warrior to see what was wrong. Two drones were clawing at each other, acidic green blood flying. One of the drones bit the other drones tail, while the other clawed his side. We sprang forward to separate them hissing. I called Mother and she told me to escort them to her. She was furious, I could feel her fury simmering in her mind. I sent the warrior and one of the drones to go with them, while me and the second searched out any more commotions. And boy, did we find one. One that would send the entire Hive, into turmoil.

Any guesses on vat the disturbance will be? Rate Review


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of a crash come from outside and it sent the entire Hive into turmoil.

**"Silence!" **Mother howled. We fell silent, the Predaliens and warriors sprinting to Mothers chamber. She sent some drones and runners to see what had happned. When I saw what had landed on the planet, I almost turned tail and ran. We backed away, the entire Hive falling silent as they glimpsed what had landed. A plank lowered and a yautja came out. He clicked and activated the plasma cannon on his shoulder.

**"Fall back immidiatly and hide! We will draw them in and separate them as they come!" **I turned and stepped back into the shadows. Hissing in anger, I realized this was the moment. We were fighting for pride and survival now. Mother kept us surrounding her. We listened as the Yautja made their way into the Hive. I had an almost deja vu moment of the humans. I quickly, silently swarmed up into a vent with Jaken to watch their progress.

_"They have just entered. There are 3 Youngblood's. This should be an easy kill." _I told Mother. Upon hearing that, she sent the rest of the Hive away from her. We only needed to protect her that fiercely if it was an elder. I flicked my tail, sending Jaken one way. We separated at a vent and I raised my tail. Drawing my lips back I bared my teeth and hissed fiercely, Jaken echoing my hiss second for second. The Yautja spun around, plasma canons instantly activated and wrist blades fully extended. One drew his spear. I spun and alerted Mother that they had been warned. More xenomorphs slid out of the shadows. We separated into two groups, drones and warriors, with three Predaliens in each and several runners. Ribhead was arching her back growling. I paced impatiently. My group headed back to the main chamber, while the others went to the smaller part of the Hive. Suddenly, a screech rang out. I spun around. A Yautja had grabbed a Xenomorphs tail and pulled it down. I'm not even going to bother saying who, as you should know who the only Xenomorph that could pull this off. The room erupted into pandoimum. We rained down on the Yautja, hissing and screeching. I clawed the side of one and shrieked in terror as it grabbed me and threw me into the wall. A roar split the air as Ale'con and the other Predaliens charged in, all two hundred pounds of muscle and claws and teeth. Ale'con howled and crashed into the lead Yautja. Roaring in fury, the Yautja turned and punched him, Ale'con then wrapped his tail around it's legs and it fell. Jumping on top, he opened his inner mouth, and then was suddenly crashing into the wall. I lunged at the second Yautja as he stood over Ale'con. Hissing in anger, I stabbed my tail through him and snarled as I felt it rip through him. He stiffened as I turned my tail and brought him to eye level. I reared up so we were the same height. Snarling, I bared my inner mouth and finished what Ale'con started. I shook him off and turned to the others. Six, and several drones had finished off one of the other Yautja, while the third was in the process of being demolished by Gillian. Not a single Xenomorph lay dead. I howled in triumph, the entire Hive raising its voice in a roar of pure triumph. Mother's voice cut our caterwauling short.

**"Fastclaw, Six, Ale'con and Sharphand. Go to the ship they landed. Report anything dangerous. I know you can't read their language, but do your best." **she said. We raced out of the Hive, excitement racing through me. I only hoped they left the plank down. Stalking forward, I sniffed the material caustously. We crept aboard, me shuddering as I felt the smooth, unnatural floor. Ale'con slipped away immidiatly and I headed down a long hall. Their were several entrences. Six sniffed a door, growling in annoyance. He located a thing on the wall, and smashed it with his tail. The door opened and he headed inside. I purred, Six was an old pro when it came to this. I did it as well on mine and it opened.

_"Nothing here!" _called Sharphand, who was in a room that smelled terrible. It had chunks of who know what in clear round objects. He sniffed it, recoiling at the stench. I explored mine. It had an assortment of maps in it with little dots and lines on it. Their was a flat thing raised up on the floor in the corner, it was covered in the Yautjas scent. I growled. Ale'con stepped in.

_"I have located the controls." _he said. We turned and I followed him to the control room, Six crawling out of a vent in the wall with the ease of a natural. I snorted and nudged him.

_"Told ya they would come in handy." _ I purred. He growled and cuffed my head playfully. We reached a room with a bunch of bright flashing buttons and controls. I sniffed one and curled my lip.

_"So what do we do, smash it and hope nothing blows up?" _asked Sharphand. Ale'con shook his head. We explored the room. Six called us over.

_"Here," _called Six. We bounded over. It was a bunch of dots and lines connecting other larger dots. I cocked my head.

_"And this is what..?" _asked Sharphand. Six sighed.

_"Its a map, the humans used them to figure out where to go, there were several in the lab." _he explained. I nodded. That made sense. Ale'con took the map and then, turning to the panel, smashed and cut any freestanding wires he found. The ship shook, and we all tensed, waiting to run. But then, it quieted down and a low hum died down to silence. Ale'con bared his teeth and we left. Racing out of the ship, I was nervous as the ship once again started to shake. I hissed in slight panic and increased my speed, until I was pelting through the ship at top speed. Jaken barely kept pace with me, legs pumping. We had left Six, Sharphand and Ale'con in the dust. They were still barreling out of the hall. Finally, I burst out of the ship and kept running. Jaken was flying next to me. I slewed to a halt and spun around. There was no sign of Ale'con and the others. The ship was noticeably shaking and smoke was starting to form on it.

_"Ale'con! Get a move on!" _I shrieked.

_"We're coming!" _I heard him yell. I felt Six's terror as he ran, two legs moving like a blur and arms pumping.

_"It's gonna blow!" _roared Jaken. Finally, they burst out and came racing towards us. Just as we turned to head into the forest, the ship shook the ground and a wave of fire and heat blasted over us as it exploded. The blast was so intense, it knocked us off our feet. I squalled in panic as I was sent flying. I crashed into a tree and everything went black.

**So im back, soo sorry I haven't updated, schools being a real bitch right now Enjoy review and Rate follow yadda yadda u know the drill **


	11. Chapter 11

_Ale'con, Six, Sharphand? Where are you?" _Still nothing. I ran towards the swamp, the muggy water pooling around my feet, causing my progress to slow. Eventually, I was struggling to move. Finally reaching a bit of dry land, I leaped into a tree and began to leap from tree to tree. Luckily, they were close together, and they also provided me with a height advantage, allowing me to see above the treeline. I finally spotted the area where the swamp started to end. Jumping down, i headed back into the forest, now knowing exactly where I was. I ran forwards and was at the H- HOLY FUCKIN SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? The entire Hive was gone. Literally. Not a piece of the structure remained. I howled with horror and pelted forward. I called out again and again for Mother and Ale'con, Six, Jaken, Gillian, Sharphand, anyone. abruptly I froze. I realized what had happened. The yautja had put a bomb in the Hive. It must have been while we were fighting. I moaned in horror. The sudden pain that coursed though me made me realize, I had no Hive. Mother was dead. I was alone. I swayed, letting my head tip back and a howling roar of pure pain rip through the air. Arching my back, I hissed and slowly turned in a circle. Whining, I paced frantically. I lashed my tail, becoming more and more frantic. No one was here, no one was alive, I was alone, I had no Hive, I was going crazy, my wor- SLAP! A stinging slap to the face snapped me out of it. I sprawled onto my side, hissing. Looking up, I saw a sight for sore eyes. Er, echolocation sight.

_"Six!" _I screeched. I lunged and warpped him in a hug. He purred and nuzzled me. I pulled back.

_"What happened?" _I asked. Six sighed and shook his head.

"_After the ship exploded, I was knocked out for a bit. Ale'con and Sharphand are still alive. They searched for you, but couldn't find you. Ale'con and Sharphand are waiting." _he explained. I nodded and we bounded away from the ruins of our home. Six led me to a small clearing. Ale'con and Sharphand were pacing the other side of the clearing.


End file.
